<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Cover by Imhilien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290831">On the Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien'>Imhilien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Season/Series 04, Romantic Fluff, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds Chloe looking at a romance novel and gets an idea. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.</p>
<p>A/N: So, my country of New Zealand is going into full lockdown very soon-ish, which meant I went and wrote some fluffy, naughty Deckerstar. Hooray for fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe was in the staff room on her lunch break one day, looking through the small collection of used paperbacks on a shelf.</p>
<p>In the rare spare time she had to actually read, she liked the occasional thriller or mystery novel. Someone had left a few romances and she picked one up out of curiosity.</p>
<p>It was a historical romance called ‘The Dashing Duke’ and the cover featured a dark- haired woman in an elaborate blue ballgown with a knowing gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p>Guess who was dashing after that duke, Chloe smirked to herself as she put the book back. It was the sort that would have appealed to her mother. She then picked up a similar book called ‘A Notorious Lord’.</p>
<p><i>Oh</i>, she thought.	</p>
<p>The cover featured a tall, dark haired man who bore more than a superficial resemblance to Lucifer. He was dressed in tight, dark pants and a flowing white shirt that just happened to show off some of his tanned, muscular chest. He was standing by a fireplace and a smile of pure sin on his face showed he knew the effect he had on women.</p>
<p>She opened the book. Just a paragraph or two, Chloe thought. It wouldn’t hurt to read a bit.</p>
<p>“Some naughty reading there, Detective!” Lucifer purred beside her, having seen others pick up that particular novel.</p>
<p>Chloe put the book down hastily, aware that some time had passed. She hadn’t even realised Lucifer was there.</p>
<p>“I was just seeing how silly it was,” she tried to say lightly as she turned to face her partner. Today, Lucifer was dressed in a three-piece purple suit and nevertheless managed to look great in it, thanks to some innate Lucifer-ness.</p>
<p>Lucifer could tell immediately that his Detective was fibbing. Usually he frowned on this sort of thing, but by the unusual pinkness of her cheeks there was some gentle fun to be had here.</p>
<p>“I must be letting you down in the bedroom, darling, if you’re looking elsewhere for satisfaction,” he said with big, sad puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“The man on the cover did remind me a bit of you,” she admitted with a little smile, picking the book back up to show Lucifer.</p>
<p>Lucifer perked up happily. The man on the cover wasn’t as handsome as him, of course, but really there was no insult in the comparison.</p>
<p>“Oh, so were you looking for some tips, Detective? Something to teach me?” he teased.</p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t need any teaching, Lucifer,” Chloe said wryly.</p>
<p>Lucifer preened.</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re right there, Detective,” he said proudly.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but laugh at his ego as she put the book down.</p>
<p>“Why not bring it home and read out the naughty bits to me?” Lucifer said encouragingly.</p>
<p>“No,” Chloe said firmly.</p>
<p>“Aww, you’re so cute, you guys!” Ella said fondly, having come in and overheard the last part of their conversation.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Lucifer now had a bright idea.</p>
<p>* * * * * * </p>
<p>A few days later, Lucifer said to Chloe that he was going home to the penthouse a bit early, because he had something special planned.</p>
<p>Chloe smiled up at him, her blue eyes curious.</p>
<p>“What do you call ‘special’, Lucifer?” she inquired. With him, it could be anything. Anything.</p>
<p>“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Detective!” he said playfully.</p>
<p>“All right, I’ll see you later,” she agreed, giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>When she turned up at his penthouse, she walked out of the elevator and on to the floor.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?” Chloe called out.</p>
<p>“Hello, Detective,” Lucifer purred as he got up from the leather couch and turned to face her. </p>
<p>Chloe’s mouth dropped slightly open.</p>
<p>Lucifer was dressed in tight, black leather pants and a white, flowing shirt that was open slightly to reveal his broad chest.</p>
<p>He looked breathtaking.</p>
<p>“Seen this before, darling?” he said encouragingly. “Maybe on a book cover?”</p>
<p>“Now who’s been doing some naughty reading,” she scolded him but with a smile upon her face as she walked towards him.</p>
<p>“Only for you,” he breathed as their lips met in a kiss.</p>
<p>FINIS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>